Full Moon?
by The WolvGambit
Summary: A boring night at the office turns into a comical night for our Geeks. Challenge on the GSRForeverLove wiki by Pancho101


Full Moon?

Challenge by Pancho101

THE MUST INCLUDES:  
Sara MUST (unintentionally or otherwise) cause some form of injury to Grissom  
GSR make out session helps solve a case  
Someone must kiss Ecklie (please don't ask why)  
The Line: "Pink really isn't your color Conrad"  
SMUT (it is optional. I can't write smut to save my life)

Summary: A boring night at the office turns into a comical night for our Geeks.

Rating: PG

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

"You're kidding me right?" Catherine Willows exclaimed while Nick Stokes laughed. It was a slow night and they were stuck in the break room working on some of Grissom's backed up paperwork. At that moment in time, Nick had placed a bet and it was something Catherine was in no mood to follow through with.

"Come on, he's bringing you those files you wanted and we're all bored out of our minds. Entertain us a little."

"I'm not going to. There is no way in hell, Nick. And what do you mean 'us'? The only person it would be entertaining is you seeing is how we are the only people in this room." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Just a peck on the cheek and you can disinfect yourself afterwards." He waggled his eyebrows. "Tell me seeing the look on his face wouldn't be worth it?"

"You're evil."

"I try."

The foot falls on the tiled floor signaled the arrival of someone and to her relief it wasn't who she was waiting on. Grissom filed in and went straight to the coffee pot, pouring two mugs of coffee, adding the necessities, and then walking right back out with a nod to both Nick and Catherine.

"He's been awfully quiet lately."

"It's this new case, he can't seem to crack it no matter how hard he tries. Something is missing and until he can figure it out he's going to be buried in it." She shook her head. "So what's next?"

"Well we're still waiting on that file so there is not much to do until it gets here."

"I still can't believe you talked me into that."

That's when they heard another person approaching and it was the person she was dreading. He stood in the doorway holding up a file.

"This the case you need, Willows?"

She got up out of her chair and then gave a glare to Nick before she approached Conrad and took the file from his grasp. She flipped through it to make sure it was all there and then met her eyes with his.

"Yep, this is it." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Conrad."

Seeing his face turn beet red, she inwardly started laughing as he sputtered a bit then regained his footing. "I hope that will be all."

"Yep, should be."

"I'll be in my office." He stated quickly before turning and walking out double time.

Nick waited until the echo of his door closing made it to his ears before he burst out laughing, Catherine joining in a second behind as she took a seat in her chair. Finally it died down and she turned towards Nick with her hand stuck out, palm up, ready to collect her winnings.

"I believe you owe me twenty dollars."

"I believe you're right." Was his giddy reply as he fished out his wallet.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

"Sara we've been looking through these pictures for hours, I don't know what you're trying to find." He sighed as he sat the coffee down beside her and took his seat.

"Something, anything." She replied as she took a sip of the warm liquid. "I feel like I'm playing 'Where's Waldo'."

"Indeed." He pointed to one. "We've got the fully made bed, a scattered and tattered kitchen, a bloody couch where the victim was found. There are no pictures anywhere inside the house, nobody claimed to know her." He sighed. "It seems like a cover-up."

"There is something out of place here though, I just know it." She then turned to face him. "I know there was an argument between her and someone else. There are muddy shoe prints on the floor, definitely a mans size and HUGE."

"Yes, but they never made it to bed."

"Mmm, that leads to the question on why the bedroom was so immaculate." She scratched her head.

"I think it's time to take a break."

"Only if you do to." Was her husky reply as she leaned forward.

"Now Sara." He moved back as she come forward.

"We're in a dark room, Griss. What are you afraid of?" Her eyebrows waggled.

He smiled and then leaned forward to press his lips to hers. He kept it soft and mellow since they were in the office, but she opened her mouth and he was lost. Their tongues tangling in that intimate dance they knew so well, until he had a thought and broke their kiss.

"The bedroom."

"I don't follow." She looked at him puzzled as he searched through the pictures to the one he was looking for. "You see the dust accumulated here but not in this space? Pictures were there and he removed them. He didn't want to be known."

"Why didn't I see that before?"

"Concentrating too hard and it helps to take a break and then look again with fresh eyes."

"Right." Was her cheeky reply. "Does Greg still have her personal effects?"

"He's pulling fibers and DNA off of her undergarments as we speak." He smiled with her as they picked up the pictures and started to move out of the darkroom and into the hallway. "Hopefully he's almost finished."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"You're hanging around here more than usual." Greg piped up as he was sorting through some of the evidence that Grissom and Sara had brought in for him to pull trace from. "Since you're in here could you hand me that bag?"

"Uh, sure." Ecklie sighed and passed the bag to Greg, and as he did an evidence bag with a pink pair of panties fell out next to his foot, he picked the bag up and was holding it as Grissom walked in and cracked a grin.

"Pink really isn't your color, Conrad." He chuckled and watched ask Ecklie turned crimson before dropping the garment on the table and walking out. Grissom turned to Greg and chuckled. "I take it that you just started?"

"Yeah, some back up from day shift. I should have it done within the next hour or two if you're willing to wait."

"We have to catch up to Robbins in the morgue so it should give us enough time."

"Yep."

Grissom turned out into the hallway only to be knocked backwards into the doorframe by Sara. His spine tingled with pain for a moment as he righted himself then her.

"Where is the fire?"

"Big break, Grissom. Brass found some framed pictures of our vic in a dumpster with her so called boyfriend. They got an idea on the guy, he was spotted at a gas station by some regular officers since he had a record. It was a routine traffic stop, they're bringing him in now."

"That was quick."

"Well, we did clear our minds."

He smiled thinking back to the small 'moment' in the dark room. "Yes, I believe we did."

"After you." She smiled and pointed to the hall.

"Ladies first."

-END


End file.
